Just another Hero Story
by angelhamby931
Summary: sequel to 'The perks of begin a hero" everyone is far away in collage , The collage life is not too kind to Butters/marjorine, Eric is not to better off , Butters x Cartman , Tweek X Craig , Pip X Damien , Kyle x Stan , Kenny x Morgan
1. Ch 1 the collage life

I dug around my little two Dorm room "oh dear, now where is that paper?" of all the days I had to lose my research! The day it's due! I started to cry "what's wrong old chap?" I looked up finding my roommate pip, he gave me his bright smile, and he was just like me in way, only Pip wears an old-fashioned, brown gatsby cap, a brown bow-tie, an old-fashioned red smoking jacket, a white shirt and blue and violet trousers. He has blond hair. His head is shaped subtly differently from some of my other Friends, in that his jaw section is more angular than anyone else and his body is slightly smaller more like a woman's in way? However, today he was wearing shorts with long white stockings with brown old shoes, I sighed " oh I can't find my research paper for Mr. Cock's class" I tried to keep myself from giggling , but I failed and so did pip " did you check your bed? That's the last I saw it" "I think I would have check there already!" I was starting to get a little upset and pip was the type of person who could see through you " I-I'm sorry old chap" I looked up at my worried friend " aw hamburgers , I'm sorry Pip for yelling , I guess I didn't think about how collage was going to be" Pip just smiled " cheer up old chap! I'll even help you look for it" I was so happy to have a friend like pip.

Back in middle school I had only talk to him maybe once or Twice, but he was always alone and just like me he was always getting picked on, he always was telling me he didn't let it bother him much. In 10th grade he made friends with a boy named Damien, he told me everyone feared him that's why they made fun of him, he was the son of Satan after all.

Pip finally came out of the closet in 11th grade and he was proud to be gay, that's when Damien started to act weird, He told me Damien would ask things like 'do you think we could be something?' or 'do you like someone else!' then finally on the last week of high school, Damien had sex with Pip in the empty class room. Pip would always blush and say it was best time in his life, I did met Damien once, and he was kinda like Eric only … he would only show kindness to pip.

Pip held up in his hand holding a piece of paper "I found it! " "Really that's wonderful!" I hugged him and he hugged me back, Pip seemed to be the only friend I had so far in collage , all my other friends went to more far away collage's or some would say in south park , I sighed thinking back It felt like it all went so fast .

Wendy had gone to high class collage, she was working her way to becoming a Doctor, it wasn't going to be easy but I knew Wendy could handle anything, but she also said that she was somewhat sad because the love of her life wasn't with her, which is why she's playing on working ahead so she can see him as much as possible.

Michael, had finally wrote his own book, which to my surprise everyone loved it , he would always tell me he didn't really care , but that was also a lie , he was making more money than the rest of us , he stayed in south park but he had big plans , he told me he would leave as soon as Wendy got out of college , I think he always put the love of his life before his own dream, he told me that Pete and Henrietta had moved to Parries for their honeymoon.

Pete had gotten married the week before we all went off to College; the two were nervous out of their minds about the wedding, Tweek was the best man for some reason , Pete just told me he couldn't find anyone else so he picked Tweek , Henrietta picked me as one of the bride maids , I never thought I see myself as a bride's maid , it was nothing new , it was dark and sad theme just the way they liked it and the food was good , Eric made me the most nervous out of anything Even though we would go to the same collage we didn't get the same classes, it worried me but he would always visit me , talking to me and then we would end up doing it .

I blushed hard at the thought, After the wedding ended Word got out that Tweek might be having sex with 'other' guy, I would ask but Tweek would always brush it off as playful rumors and I trusted him so I just let it go , unlike Craig , his smoking habit was becoming worse as the year went on , Tweek took over the coffee shop and got Craig a job helping out, he told me it would be less pressure on himself, Craig Seemed to always be trying to get in Tweek's Pants which Tweek would push him off and tell him to stop , I think the reason why Craig did that was because he had heard about that mean rumor about Tweek and I think he was Jealous , that could be it maybe .

Tweek always would try to visit but began head boss seemed to take just about all his time , it made me feel kinda bad on some days , Stan moved to North park which was even far away.

Stan went into the Army, we really don't talk much then again we never did, we didn't really start talking till I saved Tweek's life, even though I have no idea what I did? Stan would always ask me how I was doing and if I was still dating Eric or as he still called him 'fatass' , it made me feel sad when people called him that.

Stan told me he would be home by Christmas and Kyle would be still in college, he was trying to become a Teacher , I think Eric would call him a Jew teaching fag if he heard about this , Kyle would tell me he hasn't seen much of Kenny since he got married , I thought I would never see the day when Kenny the man whore of south park get married to a 14 year old Morgan Ray , Me and Eric did go to the wedding but we didn't stay around for long , because Eric had a bad feeling that Kenny would fuck Morgan even before the I do's . Kenny told me it was hard to give a ring to someone but I think it made him happy to be with Morgan, Kenny became a model and the two would go everywhere all over the world. Kenny told me he would find a nice place better then south Park.

Eric hadn't change much , he was still the big boned ,sexy man and who always stood up for himself , but he's gotten allot taller Eric would always be that way and he seemed to hate it when I hang around Damien , I don't understand why? Pip doesn't understand it ether, As for me I'm still the short little Girl with blue eyes with flat pig tails , People still call me cute , but Eric calls me a cock tease? What does that even mean? Collage is so confusing.

I run to Mr. Cock's class "oh hamburgers! If I'm late! He'll yell at me for sure!" I had just made it, I took my normal seat next pip, he smiled at me "right on time as always marjorine" I nodded at him "Mr. Cock would have got you for that" some kid in front of us started giggling at the name, which made him blush and I just shook my head "that joke is never going to get old " pip sighed " nope! Sorry old chap"


	2. Ch 2 the Collage Prank!

Eric sighed as he took a sip of his drink "fucking ass hole" I just shook my head, it was nice having Eric to come and Visit, But as always he will go off on his Teachers because he did something, or rather told them to, suck his balls, I giggled as I typed away on my computer "the teacher got to you again sweet face?" I asked as nicely as Possible so he wouldn't get mad "NO! I was only making my fucking point! And when Mr. Gray wouldn't listen, I told him to suck my balls!"He smirked, sooner or later Eric was going to be Kicked out, "and I take it he didn't take it too well" I gave a fake smile, he just shook his head "fucking moron, blind as a bat" Eric swore as he took another sip, I saw an evil smirk on his face, he only had that Look when he had another one of his schemes, I just waited "you wanna go out and have a little fun?" I looked at my clock, which read 10:00 in truth Eric wasn't even supposed to be here during this time, but then again since when did Eric T. Cartman do what anyone told him to do?

I sighed, well it was better than listening to Pip and Damien sex moans which they were having in the bathroom, I smiled up at Eric "alright so what's the plan this time?" I asked in a rather nice yet with hint of annoyed tone, besides it wouldn't take long, would it?

I find myself standing outside Mr. Gray's room, he wasn't a bad teacher at least I don't think so? I didn't really have him for any of my classes , but Eric seemed to Hate him the most out of all the teachers , in my arms I held a bucket of well, I wasn't sure it smelled really! Really bad my eyes were starting to water up "E-Eric what is the stuff?" Eric just shushed me, ignoring my question as he picked the lock "damn these child prove locks "he spoke under his Breath , after about a few minutes the door gave away and open with a creek " yes! were in" Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me in " N-Now what?" I really should learn by now every time I asked that, it's like asking to go first and I was right.

Eric Pushed me forward "empty the bucket over his Desk" He spoke though his Evil grin, I slowly nodded and I Made my way over to the Desk, I started to poor the unknown awful smell all over Mr. gray's Desk, Even when the stuff was on the desk I still couldn't make out what it was because the room was so dark.

Eric started chuckled and grabbed me "perfect, you know what would be bad" why did I have a bad feeling about this "fucking on his chair and leaving the cum there" I blushed full red at his Idea "E-Eric are you crazy?!"Okay it's one thing to pull a harmless prank, b-but this was where I draw the line, even though it was dark I could still feel Eric's Hand Moving up my shirt "Crazy? No, Smart? Yes" I could feel him pushing me over the chair and licking my neck "E-Eric no, were going to get in big-big trouble "as much as I wanted to, well do what Eric had in mind, it was a really bad idea! And would get us kicked out of Collage for sure! That was a fact.

As always Eric had stopped listen and was already starting to remove my panties, this is going to be a long night …

The next morning , I awoke in my bed , at least I made it back before Pip had woken up , or else he wouldn't stop asking where I was or what happened , At least I talked Eric into Cleaning up the cum on his Chair , Jeez how does Eric do it? He didn't seem to be Scared of Nothing, well not anything.

I looked at my clean Dorm , I found Pip pulling on his Long white stockings , the guy always wakes up an hour early with a smile on his sleepily Face , I yawned " morning pip" He looked up as he was pulling on his black shoes " good day old Chap! It is a good morning!" I nodded with him "you ready for the test in History?" I asked as I finally got up and headed over to the dresser "yup, what about you?" Pip Looked down blushing " um not really , I was too busy doing other things" I chuckled " like spending the night with your boyfriend" He blushed fully red and squeaked out a " y-yes, " I looked over his Bed seeing , puddles of left over Cum , " oh well , I'll lend you some of my notes" He hugged me " OH thank you chap! You're a life saver!" I patted him on the back "I need to get dress pip "Pip finally let go and I headed to the bathroom.

Classes seem to go on forever, I heard from a girl in my class , saying Mr. Gray had a total melt down after what he found on his Desk , he never did find out who did it , thank god Everyone seemed to enjoy the little prank, Pip looked over at me " let me guess Eric ?" and I just nodded while sighing " yup " I sunk in my chair , I was passing all my classes which was good, pip was doing just as well But Eric had the best grades in Collage , I never really knew how he did it , how did he find the time to study all that time.

I began taken notes as the teacher when on "now class today is the day when give our history reports" Everyone gowned in the room "Oh come on now! Now who wants to go first?" only one person raised their hand, It was this blond haired Teen who was Henrietta's younger Brother, Bradley.

We didn't really get along as friends back in High school , The teacher trying to ignore Bradley " anybody?" he looked at the rest of us , he growled though his teeth " anybody else?!"Bradley only raised his hand even higher "Pick me! Pick me!" finally he sighed " okay Bradley , come on " the teacher sat down at his Desk as Bradley began his research Paper , Just about everyone fell asleep ,it wasn't that he was a bad Person but he was just , well, kinda annoying to be around , sure me and Pip were nice as can be , but at least we knew when to shut up .

Pip just shook his head "he's going to get paper thrown at him isn't he?" I looked worried " I'm afraid so"  
Bradley , looks still remained the same, he was little taller about my size , he still wore a suit where ever he went , Me and pip would find ours self's feeling sorry for the little fella but that is until he's says that one word that upsets everyone

"And that gives us the right to even speak out!" Bradley went on; the teacher finally got up from his desk and pushes the boy back to his seat "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! Alright we have run out of time thanks to Bradley , so as to make up for it , you all have to do homework" Pip mouth fell open " wh-what?! But that's not fair!" Everyone else started to glare at Bradley, "well neither is finding out when your wife is a wore! So open your books to page 10"

The Bell finally rang and Bradley was the first one while saying that one word since his Childhood that everyone hated, "SHABLAGOO! Time for lunch" I sighed and shook my head, that poor Fellla he's going to get it from everyone.

Me and Pip sat outside for lunch, Pip started talking about his Acting class Saying how he got partnered up with some new kid, even though I was there and saw everything, I just sat and listened to my friend go on "I wouldn't say he's good looking but he's not half bad either" he spoke while biting into his Apple "you don't have a crush on him do you" I spoke with a playful smile, "WHAT no! Of Course not! I'm already seeing someone! ""Aw shucks I'm just playing Pip" "it's okay old chap "I took a big bite into my sandwich, "so how are you and Eric?" I blushed hard as I thought about me and Eric "oh were good, still seeing each other now and then" I gave a fake laugh, Eric the best thing I could ever ask for in a guy.

"And you and Damien? How you two doing" Pip started to play with his hair as he looked down when he usually got upset about something " he-he hasn't been talking to me much lately " poor Pip he loves this guy a lot " don't worry I'm sure he has a good reason for it" " you-you think so?" and I nodded " I know so!" I finished my Lunch and looked at the large clock on the school Building "want to go visit tweek this weakened?" "Sure old chap!" he nodded as he started to walk back to the school.


	3. Ch 3 goodbye boring

It was Saturday, Lucky for us South Park was just an Hour away, so it didn't Bother me much for time , even though Tweek was working full time , I looked down the old streets of my old home town and I prayed to god that I wouldn't run into my family , my goodness that would be worse thing ever!

It was just me, Pip and Eric for today, Pip did ask his Boyfriend but he turned it down saying he had something else going on; Pip hasn't spoken much all day since this Morning.

I looked up as we reached 'the Tweek's Coffee shop', The sign had worn out and was starting to fall apart , I looked in the window to find not that many People were there, the place doesn't make that much money , then again it never did make much.

We all entered the shop; Eric had a smirk played across his face "well if isn't Craig the gay fag!" Craig was swiping around and just flicked him off "fuck you fatass!" Eric chuckled with a cocky grin as he took a seat "now, now you can't talk to customers like that" Craig grip on the broom, tighten as he glared " it's nice to see you haven't change fatass" Craig chuckled at that " well fuck you too! You going to take our orders " He barked at the dark haired Teen , Craig just shook his head " nice try , that don't work here, it's called getting your fat ass up and ordering it up at the front " Eric sighed as he Rolled his eyes , I just fake smiled " well it's nice to see you too Craig" I spoke slowly as we made our way to the front , where Tweek was standing " AH! Where's the coffee?! This is not good oh god!" Tweek had already started going crazy "Hey Tweek long, time no see" "Gah! Guys! "His body was still twitching as always.

Pip gave a fake smile "um hello? My name is pip" Tweek just kinda shook as he stared "who-who?" "He's one of my friends I've made in collage" I explained slowly, Tweek began to smile "NICE TO MEET YOU! GAH!" Tweek shouted at Pip, Pip just smiled and whispered to me "is he always well, like this?" I just giggled and nodded "yes you get use to it ""oh" Pip looked back to the menu, trying not to be rude "you still sell hot chocolate? " I asked as I also looked up at the large menu "you two are such fags" Eric said as he rolled his eyes, I was about to make my order when Craig slips in and grabs tweek "ACK! Craig!" Tweek face was blushing full red as Craig began playing with the blonds' hair "what I'm only playing?"

"Stop it! ACK! "Tweek yelled trying to push the lust teen off him, "what do you say we have our own coffee break?" He smirked with lust in his eyes, Tweek finally pushed him off "Knock-knock it off Craig!" Craig finally stepped away from the desk "whatever you say Boss" He went back to cleaning the counter tops, Tweek sighed "s-sorry! Guys! j-just try to ignore him! What can I get you GAH!" He pulled at his Hair, "does that always happen?" "Y-yeah" "oh well sorry about that" I finally gave Tweek my order which he nodded and wrote down on a piece of Paper.

Craig would always seem to watch Tweek very closely, Tweek had longer hair it was still short but it stopped at his shoulders, his Body had become smaller framed as for his Looks still the same crazy out going tweek, we all knew and loved.

Craig on the other hand, was still the same tall dark haired boy, who always knew how to piss you off, his body was skinny with long legs, he still wore the blue hat every time I saw him, even though Tweek had told him not to because it was one of rules, but he really didn't seem to care.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate as I watched Tweek pull up a seat to drink coffee with us "so how's the boss life, is it as fucking dumb as you hoped it would be?"Eric asked with a smirk, Tweek took a big sip of Coffee before answering "it-it's not bad! AH! I-it's not as much presser as I thought!" I always thought that life was going to hurt me or just throw me a side , but it's not as bad as my mother told me it was gonna be jeez I guess they were wrong " Our family were always telling us , that life would fuck us up ! But I guess not" Pip nodded agreeing with him "you said it ""shucks I mean even though we have been though a lot, we still have allot more to do!" I spoke with a cheering tone, even though that sounded kinda strange from me , but it was true , we were still in college , we still had a little bit of time before we left , got married and h-had kids .

Oh boy, I shouldn't even be thinking about this! I guess Eric notice my blushing face and knew what I was thinking " stop thinking so much about this , fucking take a drink" he took another sip of his Black Coffee, Pip nodded " he's right old chap! We still got at least half a year!" Craig sighed as he light a smoke , blowing out the smoke " collage must be better than this boring as hell town" Tweek glared at Craig " h-hey no smoking!" Craig just smirked "then again maybe not too boring, with someone as sexy as you tweek, life can't be too boring "He let out chuckle while Tweek just blushed full red "ER!" Was all tweek could reply, Eric however just growled "get a room fags!" Craig just smirked "maybe I will" I just gave a small smile, I look around as nothing really has changed, the Music that played was very old.

" the only thing that could make this any better would be a wild party" My head snapped back to look at Pip , even though he did have a good point , none of us really did have the time or the place to throw a party , Clyde or Tweek was usually the ones who would have party's at their house, but since tweek moved out and brought a house of his home , as for Clyde he used his football collage degree to good use , he was a bully though out high school , always picking on mostly me , ever since I became … different ? Is that the word for it? I think so.

I finally found how to keep away from them, Clyde was that type of Bully who would pick on one kid til he got bored with them, and Clyde finally made a new friend Token and also found someone else to pick on sadly it was Tweek at the time But the day after I saved Tweek, Clyde stopped picking on him and stay away as far as possible, it was weird and I didn't understand why?

Bebe told me , he had gone to a far away Collage , she would talk none stop about how Clyde almost broke her bed while doing it , Bebe still lives in south park , she finished Collage early and is now working at raisins , I found it better not to ask why.

Eric had a smirk played across his face "a wild party huh? Haven't had one of those in good long while" Craig jumped in as well "so we going to do this!?" I just blinked, was he really going to do this? "Um hey fellas before we um go all rushing off, just where is the party going to be?" "N-not at my house! It's w-way too small! AH!" Eric smirked at me "hey babe isn't your dorm room big?" at first I just nodded then everyone started looking at me and that's when it finally hit me "w-wait a minute! N-no way! Do-don't I get say in this!" I waved my hands around trying to get them to change their minds, Craig just smiled "yeah I like it, I can get the food and music" Pip was looking around trying to catch on as to what was going on "B-but!" I tried to get a word in edge wise which they ignored me, "Tweek as always can bring the beer or just plan drinks ""no fucking way! He better bring beer!" Eric slammed his first on the table while glaring at Tweek, "BEER?! OH MAN! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Tweek began pulling at his long hair again, Craig grabbed him from behind and held him close "relax, sexy" Tweek blushed full red "o-oh fuck" he finally got Craig off once more "not in front of my friends!" Craig held up his hands in mock surrender " touchy" I sighed , then I felt someone grab my hip and start to pull me into his lap , I saw Eric smirk evilly as he sat me in his lap " E-Eric!" I squeaked, He began rubbing my back "come on sexy, this party will be fun "he started to lick my neck, "so you will be coming to the party?" I blushed hard as he asked in his ruff voice making him sound so safe to be with , he got very close to my lips " um I-I guess , I could try " I spoke softly , Eric just chuckled " good girl" sometimes that just made me feel like a dog .

Eric always had some trick into talking to people into doing whatever he wanted them to do, It was like Magic only you never knew or could find how he did it , I would sometimes try this , and they would just laugh and call me begin cute , that's how Eric would talk me into doing most things , well before I became the real me , he would always put on a sad face saying how 'it would be sham if I didn't help' or 'It would be all my fault if something would happen to him'. Eric always knew how to talk his way out and in to something.

Try as I might Eric was more stronger than me , he kept a good hold on my hip , which caused me to blushed even worse , Craig just seemed to be having a good laugh about this , " looks like you got her nice and hooked Cartman!" Eric just rolled his eyes at the comment , " at least I get some" Eric growled at Craig who glared at him with an evil eye, I blushed hard at what he just said , I look over at Pip whose face was also blushing a little " Fuck you Cartman!" "Suck my balls you asshole!" "You wish fatass!" I was finally able to wiggle my way out of Eric's Grip on me while he was fighting with Craig, Pip just sighed "so do these party's usually last all night as I am told old chap?" I nodded in return "sometimes "

Finally we said our goodbyes and had to leave before the guys ended up getting into another fight , and that would not look good for Tweek , the party would be at the middle of year , Eric had planed everything out as if he had plan ahead , no! Can't be, Eric can have his Evil moments but he can never top off what he did to... his 'half brother'" , it was a scary day , Eric had been tricked or something by this older kid into buying , well boy's hair , I rather not say what it was .

Eric had done a lot of Mean things, but cooking a family and tricking their own son into eating them, that was kinda evil, but I think it came back to Eric when he found out who his father really was , it took him a while to get over it Even though he laughed for most of it .

I think that's why Stan and Kyle stopped hanging out with Eric for most of their life; I think they learned it's never good idea to piss Eric Cartman off and I had to agree.


	4. Ch 4 partys that never end

Craig had just finish setting out the food, as well as the lights because I wasn't really good with that anyway.

So we got the easy job, Eric told me to just stay with Tweek and help him with anything , Pip had gone out with his working Partner to buy some things for their project, he told me he would be busy all night .

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T FIND THE BEER!" he grabbed me and started shaking me "ERIC GOING TO KILL ME!" "Tweek d-don't worry! I'm sure we can find something that's close to beer" "OH REALLY!? GAH!" "Yeah but can you please l-let me go?" Tweek finally let me go; of all times they had to run out beer, why did it have to be today? I sighed "you two need some help?" that voice? I know it, it's deep but I can't put my finger on it, I turned to find a dirty blood teen with poofy, hair, no it can't be, can it " B-Bradley?" "yup that's my name" he gave a smile, I guess he didn't know it was me " um hi Bradley long time no see" even after all this time I still can't get over my shyness, he looked at me closely " b-butters?" he smiled warmly at me and I just nodded " people call me Marjorine now" " well it's nice to see you again accountabili-buddy" I blushed hard remembering, the anti church gay camp Back when before I had feelings for Eric , He had told me he had a surprise for me , still not sure why he blind folded me , when my father walk in before I could even get my gift , he yelled at me , he told me I was confused ,I didn't even know what he was talking about , so yeah I was ! I met Bradley at the Camp, he was my what they called "accountabili-buddy", we became Best friends, but somewhere along a way I think he started to like me more than a friend, I haven't seen him in years, I finally spoke up "y-yeah" I smiled, he blushed hard and rubbed the back of his neck "you said you need a couple of six pack's right?" Tweek finally spoke up "OH yes THANKS GOD!" "I think there's three left" he smiled at me and Tweek "um please follow me" we followed close behind, tweek still couldn't stopped moving as he looked left to right.

I giggled a little at tweek, that's when I saw Bradley looking at me, was he blushing? When he notice I was looking he turned away "oh look here it is!" he reach up and pulled out from the back, pulled out a six pack "thank you Bradley!" I cheered, He handed the beer to Tweek "No problem, always happy to help ""um you know, if you want there is a party at my collage, and I was wondering would you like to come with us?" I asked shyly, I was only beginning nice, what could go wrong? "Oh um I loved to go if you'll be there!" He smiled as I blushed at the comment, "you have a pen and napkin?" he nodded and handed me a pen and Napkin, I began to write down the name and what time and hand handed it to him " there you go!" I said as I handed him the paper and he took cheerfully "c-cool I'll see you there ""Oh god! We got to go! Or else gah!" Tweek started to pull his wallet out but before he could get his Money, Bradley stopped him "don't worry! It's on me" Tweek smiled "OH MY GOD! REALLY!? AH! THANKS A LOT MAN!" he yelled, Bradley just faked smile "err no problem "he waved bye and we left.

We found the dorm room, looked pretty good after Eric and Craig got a hold of it and fixed it up "nice job fella's "I commented, I don't they were listen they mostly notice the beer "Oh fucking sweet!" he opened one of the beer and started to drink, I sighed "well at least were done for now" Tweek sat the beer on the corner, Craig just smirked at Tweek "what no hug for me" he slapped Tweek's Butt.

"Gah! Craig!" Tweek glared at him, but he just smirked "what? You mad?" Tweek just blushed and dropped the subject. Eric sighed annoyed "what a couple of fags". This time Craig just ignored him, it didn't take long before everyone started entering in to the party.

The music is loud; I still don't understand how People can stand getting drunk so fast? Then again maybe I just didn't get it because I've never been drunk before, high maybe but that's it, just about everyone from the collage was here. I met this one girl from my class , Kesha she was a real Rebel , she would drink and dress like a … well I don't want to be rude so she dresses like someone who would catch your eye.

I try to say as far away from her, because she just what Eric would call um a slut, the thought of Eric got me to start searching for him, I started moving around looking for him , I didn't have to look far, when I saw Eric drinking as always, I sighed well it was a party so I just let it go " hey" I turned and smiled at the person I came face to face with " hi Bradley " he blushed at me " hey, am I late?" "Not at all " I smiled at him " would you like to dance" he held out his hand , I looked over at Eric , who is too busy drinking , maybe one dance can't hurt , we enter the main room and we start dancing .

It was nice, he's pretty good on feet, I felt him lend in my ear and whisper "did you mean what you said when you told me you liked me?" I blushed hard, I was about to answer but didn't get to when someone called out to us "GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU FUCKING FAG!" Eric grabbed Bradley by the Shirt collar , pulling him off me " hey easy man! let me go you crazy fuck!" " eric let him go! he didn't do anything wrong!" I begged Eric , as I tried to pulled Bardley out of his grip to which Eric pushed me aside .

" ERIC DON'T!" he was this close to breaking his face, but the punch never hit him , some of the guys where able to hold him back " wow Cartman dude! you almost killed that guy!" after some time , they were able to sit him down , I couldn't hold the tears back any more, how could he! he had no right!

I made my way to the back where no one could see me, everything has just gone downhill! I couldn't stop crying , thats when I heared footsteps , I look up to see Eric , I sniffed loudly " wh-why did you have to be so mean!?" I felt tears start to fall , Eric let out a annyoed sign "look he was probably just some rapest trying to get into your pants! you should be thanking me" he looked down at me and I looked back with anger, I mean thank him?! for what? scareing away my friend!

" he was my friend ! You big bully!" I don't know where I found the will to yell but eric needed a good talk and two , he just looked at me in shocked , " look I didn't know , he was one of your fag friends" Eric placed a hand under my chin, lend in and kissed me deeply.

I felt him playing with my tongue but he pulled away, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, full of fire yet soft. It felt like forever before I finally spoke "dance with me?"


	5. Ch 5 Dark Love

I never knew , you could dance like this, I always thought it was just two dancing hand and hand but Eric's idea of dancing is different , very odd but at the same time it feels really good.

I feel Eric's place his large hands around my small frame ,he started pressing up against me from behind, almost as if he was dry humping me ,oh my. I start to sweat and pant from all the heat as Eric held me close , Eric wasn't Ruff this time , he was gentle and that's when I felt um the tightness in his Jeans , I could tell he was getting as heated as I was, I hope this feeling never ends , I feel Eric pin me against the wall, I feel so safe in his arms as he kisses me hard , sticking his tongue deep down my throat .

He pushes me to my knees's , and I find myself faced with Eric's Cotch as he starts to unzip his pants " E-Eric?" He looks down at me with blushing cheeks, " shut up" he ordered and I just smiled and nodded as I did what he wanted me too.

I find myself snuggled up to a passed out Eric , His arms pulled around me hugging me close , I sighed as I smiled , I had a very hard time sleeping that night, I could hear moaning from the other room, looks like me and Eric were not the only one's having fun , I just snuggled into Eric's chest falling asleep , he was like a big soft sticky pillow . the party finally died down and morning came , I awoke to find Eric was gone and I sighed , as always he can't stay in , Eric really knows how to cheer me up. I blushed thinking on the events from last night " oh Hamburgers" I hope no one saw us ! they would never let me hear the end of it!

As I was lost in my thoughts of what might happen if everyone saw me! that's when I hear something , I look up to find a blond and I blinked " um Tweek?" I said softly , he stopped in his tracks " gah! oh no!" " um what are you doing here?" I spoke in a confused tone, while raising an eye , Tweek looked down , he was not wearing Pants only his green colored shirt , which was as always badly button up " O-o-okay you got me! ER!" He sighed trying not move and that's when the thought finally came to me , I blushed hard " y-you had sex last night didn't you?" Tweek just Nodded " um Y-yeah! GAH!" so he was the one in the bathroom , " was it Craig?" I know I shouldn't ask but I had to know , Tweek looked away " y-yes! but I was drunk! AH! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!" " okay? so where is he?" " H-he is still passed out! Gah!" " your leaving him here?!" I asked a little too loud , Tweek covered my mouth " SHH! Don't wake him up!" Tweek removed his hand and looked around the room and finally finds a pair of jeans and puts them on " s-sorry! see ya! " and just like that he left, I wonder what Wendy would do at this type of moment , I looked around the dorm room to find how messy it was , well thank goddess it's Saturday.

it felt like hours before the room was finally clean " well I cleaned the back" I smiled at Pip " thanks a lot Pip, I can only think about how tweek morning's must have been like " I looked down , After Craig had woken up , he was heartbroken when I told him Tweek had left , but he didn't show it , I guess he didn't want to look weak in front of me , but after he started talking to me , he broke down into tears , he said he loved Tweek and would rather Die then see Tweek with some one else , he hit on Tweek last night which he turned him down at first but that didn't last long , Tweek wasn't Drunk that was lie , Craig didn't care , he just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Craig made me swear not to tell anyone that he cried it would ruin his self image, so I promise . Craig left saying he was going to take nap, then look for Tweek .

Pip came in a few hours later , he was shocked at the mess from the party had left behind, of course begin the good person he is he helped me with the clean up " you were out all night ? did you finish your project ?" I raised an eye as I looked at him, he looked down and blushed hard "um sure old chap, he helped me with glue and everything , even though he kinda was messing with me" he began playing with hands , not even making eye contact. Pip never really was good at hiding things , I just smiled " what happened " He shook his head " n-nothing" " Pip your lying" Pip finally sighed " okay old chap you got me , I some what slept over at his house" my eyes widen in shock " WHAT!?" " l-look we were playing with the glue and we started doing things that I rather not say" he looked down , I could tell he felt guilty for what he did , " b-but what about Damien" I put a hand on his shoulder " he-he won't even talk to me old chap" Tears began to fall as he sniffed and look me in the eye " you love him don't you" " more then anything " " then break up with the guy and stay with Damien" Pip nodded as I sighed , its way too early for this, I yawned " c-can you be there for me when I talk with Damien " Pip never looked more scared then he did right then.I smiled softly as I looked at him " of course Pip" he hugged me while crying happy , or at least I think they were happy? " oh thank you old chap!" I patted his back as I smiled.

I sighed as we stand , what look like the door to the hell , it was different from what I had read about , I never thought I would be standing here still alive , I rather was hoping to go heaven , um I hope this ends well . Damien appeared before us , he was very tall with long jet black hair , with eyes as red as his anger , he always wore black, I'm not saying he shouldn't wear black just he wears it everyday , he glared at us " what do you want?" he growled at mostly me , as Pip hid behind me " um Pip would like to er tell you something" I pushed Pip forward , I think he could see my fear , oh hamburgers ! why did I agree to this !

His gaze soften as he looked at Pip , who was playing with his thumps " Pip, look at me " Pip kept his eyes on the ground , Damien put a finger under Pip's chin and forced him to look up " that's better , now what do you wish of me?" he asked in a low tone of Voice , Pip looked like he about to cry once the words left his mouth " I sort of spent the night with someone " Damion face had turned into a angry one , that would even scare the Devil himself " could you repeat that? it sounded like you were cheating on me " when Damien gets mad , it won't be pretty " I-I'm sorry" Pip took a step back, " your sorry!? is that all you have to say!" he grabbed his hand and pulled Pip back to him " what have I done? to make you do this!" " I hardly ever see you , I-I'm sorry , I really do love you Damien " he smiled softly as the tears began to fall , he glared at Pip and sighed , he held Pip close " your lucky I'm forgiving person" he spoke softly , Forgiving ? him?

Pip Blushed hard as he wrapped his arms around him , while starting to cry " pip you going to be okay?" I asked as I watched all this, Pip just nodded " he's fine , Marjoine I'm going to spend the night at your place " he begins carrying Pip back to the collage without even letting me get a word in edge wise.

I was laying against the door of my dorm room as I tried to ignore the loud moans , I never knew Make up sex could be this long , I looked though my papers as I began studying for my finals, it seems like only yesterday when collage had first started , Eric even though he seemed like he could handle anything , I think he was pushing himself again , he was going to pass the test because he somehow had been studying hard lately. I however was falling behind a little, my family would never let me hear the end of it , I shook my head , I need something to do , I opened my phone , moved though my contact list , most of my friends were either busy or were not in town , there was only one person in town who I could visit

" hi Stan long time no see" I smiled at Stan as he let me in to his small house , after Stan was sent home from the war , he moved back into south park and bought a small house for himself , he told me Klye was still in collage but would come and see him at the end of the collage year , he went saying he was going to ask Kyle to marry him and if he said Yes then his life would be complete , Stan was the smart one out of the group, he could have been president if he wanted , Stan had gotten taller since high school " haven't seen you since you went off to collage, how is fatass doing?" he smirked " oh he's good , still as out going as ever " I gave a fake smile as Stan just rolled his eyes " I take it your passing" " yeah happy to say, so how's Kyle doing ? still working hard?" Stan just nodded " yeah, he loves it , he's living his dream , I haven't heard from Kenny in while " Stan open the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza, " last I heard from him , he was going to Hawaii for a photo shoot" " who would have thought Kenny, a super model " we both laughed at that joke " no one saw it coming!" Stan looked at the clock " it's kinda late , why did you want to visit me so late?" Stan raised an eye , oh great , how do I tell him that I only came here to get away from the sex sounds , I fake smiled and tried to lie " um we don't see each other much" Stan looked at me as he raised an eye " is that all?" " y-yes" Stan just smiled and rolled his eyes.

he simply said " your still just as bad at lying as ever dude"


	6. Ch 6 Save me

Stan can always tell when someone is lying , no matter how good you are at it , he can see though you like a ghost or something like this I guess? Kyle is always saying it's just 'bull shit' his words not mine! Kyle seems to be that type of person who doesn't act dumb or he just knows what's going on and he will stick up for himself , I'm guessing that's how Eric and him got into such a big fight over the years , even to this day they are still fighting , at least that's what Stan told me , He told me that he did love Kyle even while he was dating Wendy , he said he first started having feelings when Kyle started talking to him less, he had no idea why but it just made him feel like he did something wrong , by 9th grade Kyle had stopped hanging out with him , Stan would always ask him why but the redhead would just walk away and do something else , but that didn't stop Stan from finding out the truth , He finally got Kyle to talk to him , but it didn't end well , and I guess that's when Stan finally notice , he was in love, with his best friend ! by 10th grade Stan started thinking of ways to tell him how he felt, but at the same time it scared him , he didn't want to ruin there long friendship , so he made up his mind and formed a plan while trying to keep Wendy from knowing about it , Kyle and Stan had started talking again and Stan enjoyed seeing Kyle smile , it made him feel happy. He said during the summer of there 11th grade year, Stan finally kiss Kyle and Kyle kissed him back. Stan still recalls how it felt , to see the look on Kyle's face when he pushed him away , Kyle was just like Stan he didn't want to ruin what they had , Stan was really heart broken , I don't think Wendy noticed it because Stan must have done a good job of hiding it. Kyle although he said he only wanted Stan to be happy , he was heartbroken that he couldn't be with Stan. Finally at the starting of 12th grade they had sex in Wendy's house , they started hanging out more and soon Stan broke up with Wendy , Stan said it was the best day of his life even though he did get yelled at by Wendy. Stan always wanted to make something of himself which is why he joined the Army , he was sent off to War early due to the fact he finished training , Stan was sent home after they shot the leader. He took another sip from his Beer " so when are you and fat boy going to get married" I looked at him with my face burning red " W-what!" "you heard me when is the marriage going to take place?" I felt my face grow hot ,Stan let out a low chuckle " dude I'm just messing with you!" " that was-was really mean!" mostly I wouldn't be this Mad at Stan, but the idea of me and Eric at our own wedding ,it was just all to much ! oh jeez , I can just see it , me in a short white wedding dress with my hair pinned up while Eric , wore a black suit with blue flower stuck in the little pocket , he would look so , drop dead sexy. Mostly our friends and Eric's Mom would be there , my family wouldn't be there ... to see there now only daughter off , but I wouldn't care because Eric would be there and he would be there for me. the bells would ring showing that god was proud of us , because it wouldn't just be my day , it would be Me and Eric's day. I guess I must have been daydreaming because Stan had said something but I didn't hear him " oh I'm sorry Stan could you repeat that!" Stan just smirked and pet my head " you know something , no matter how you look , your still same old Butters " he started to laugh at the comment , I raised an eye at my old name , what did he mean by that? I asked him what that meant and he told me not to worry about it , well sad to say that didn't work. I looked up at the clock as it read 9 pm , oh crab cakes! the School will have me kicked out for this! " I gotta go Stan! I-I'm sorry!" he held up a hand " it's fine , it's fine! I was going to bed anyways" by the tone in his Voice , he sounded upset to see me leave , I looked down , what would be the right thing to do? " um you can walk me back ... if you want " it wasn't much but it did cheer him up " alright I'll get my coat !" he said in happy tone as I smiled cheerfully .

I look out the window of Stan's Dark gray Van , south park is still snowing just about every time I see it , I've been thinking of moving to North park , I was talking to Bradley and he says its a great place, my thoughts came to Bradley , aw he's going to be swore at me ! thanks to Eric , I sighed why did Eric have to do that?! out of all the things he has to do, this is worse he's done yet ...but not the most evil , " you okay?" I snapped out of my thought " oh um yeah" " let me guess this is about that party isn't it?" my eyes widen " how did you-" " Eric told me , he wouldn't stop fucking yelling about how it pissed him off that you were with that guy , I take it your still mad at fat ass" " yeah, I was just talking to an old friend! he had no right!" Stan just smirked " so the make up sex didn't go well? Cartman seems to say other wise " my face blushed full red ," W-What did he say?" as soon as the words left my mouth , Stan only chuckled , sometimes he acts just like Kenny " so it did go well? he said I should fuck off when I asked him about it "I smiled softly , that's Eric for ya " that sounds about right, what am I going to do with him? " Stan just shrugged " I'm sure Fat ass will see what he's done and come around" Stan just said in a bored way , I just nodded " sounds about right" he finally pulled up to the collage " alright were here" I smiled as I got out " thanks Stan , I'll see you later" as I snuck in , I waved goodbye to Stan and he waved back before pulling out. Eric would always tell me Stan was a smart ass dick, but he's a nice fella once you hang out with.

I was able to sneek in my window, I could hear loud snoring which I could only guess was Damien , I felt around the room trying to find my bed , the room was fully dark I finally find my bed and take a seat and start to remove my sneakers and shirt , I didn't even notice how sleepily I was til my head hit the pillow , although I could hardly sleep anyways , I don't know how pip can stand it, maybe he's just a heavy sleeper , well I guess if Pip is happy then I'm happy , I almost fell asleep when my phone went off , I yawned and answered it " h-hello?" my voice was low and soft " um hi marjoine , did I wake you?" I rubbed my one eye, I knew who it was " no, it's fine Bradley " " oh good well , I was wondering , if you weren't too busy um if you would like to grab a bit to eat with me?" I didn't think about it at the time but it sounded like he was asking me out ,but I didn't want to sound rude " alright " " OH good! I'll pick you up later!" " um sure" I'm only half awake by the time he hangs up , I fell into a deep sleep after words. Morning came all too soon , I blocked my eyes from the sun light , my goddess how can Pip stand getting up so early? I sat up not really wanting to greet the day, I can't think of any reason why I'm so sleepily I guess it's mostly my fault for letting myself stay out so late , I look around the room as I get dressed , Damien must have left early so the school wouldn't find out , It can't be easy begin the son of the devil , I looked at the time , it read 1:00 , oh Hamburger's! I forgot that Bradley is going to pick me up soon ! I quickly put on a blue sweater with a dark short skirt , lastly I wore a white pair of stocking's , I tripped a few times as I slipped into my blue sneakers , as soon as I left the door , I came face to face with Eric " Eric?! wh-what are you doing here?" he rolled his eyes " um waiting on you duh!" " for me?" " yeah? our study date finals are next mouth you know! " Eric blushed , that's when I had remembered , Eric had sent me a text saying he needed help with his finals, oh crap! how could I forget! " oh um that was tod-today?" " well yeah!" I looked down at my feet as I rubbed my knuckles together " I some what have plans" I try to pick my words wisely, other wise I might get yelled at " what do you mean you have other plans?!" " c-can't we just do it next week?" Eric glared at me , even though I couldn't bring myself to look into his cold eyes , I known him long enough to the point where I can tell when he's angry " NO FUCKING WAY! " he barked , man I'm so dumb how could I forget " and since when do you have plans! can't you just Cancel ?!" maybe he is right , I mean I did agree to help Eric , but then again why can't I do what I want? " N-no , I promised Bradley !" I covered my mouth , dang it! I wasn't supposed to tell him that! oh no! now's he's going to get all mad! I look up at Eric , who is glaring at me with deep Hate " what did you Promise that fucking fag?!" I look away , but he grabs my hand " tell me!" I can feel the tears in my eyes start to water " he-he asked me to have lunch with him" " LIKE A DATE!" I looked at him with wide eyes , " no of course not! we-were just friends having lunch!" why is Eric acting this way?! doesn't he trust me " I won't let you go!" he said in a cold voice , I pull my hand away " y-you won't let me! is it so wrong that I can't hang out with my friends! I let you go out all the time! th-this isn't fair Eric!" I had no idea I could yell at anyone , even someone who is taller then me , I cover my mouth , Eric looked a way " fine , do what ever the hell you want! but don't come crying when everything turns out wrong!" and with that he stormed off , I tried to push the tears away from my face but my vision was unclear , that's when I hear a voice " you okay?" I sniffed and looked up to find Bradley , I shook my head as in no " aw shucks, it-it's nothing just got into big fight " he still looked worried " you still wanna go?" I nodded after I finished crying , this wasn't fair! we were just friends! Eric has no right to tell me who I should hang out with, and with that we made our way to his black car , it looked brand new " nice car " I commented as I got in, he smiled warmly as he started the car " you haven't seen anything yet "I raised an eye as he stepped on the gas and we drove right off campus , my heart is beating like crazy , this was fast! and I think we almost ran over someone back there!

He finally pulled to stop , I sighed , thank god!" you enjoy the car ride?" I looked over and gave a fake smile " it was fast " was all I could say , Bradley was nice enough to help me out of the car, I think I'll walk back after this , I looked up which read Raisins Bar , oh jeez the last place I wanted to be there are so many things I wish I had never done as a kid , one of those things would have to be I wish I had never met Lexus , she is not a very nice person. I haven't been here since I was little back when I was still Butters , no matter how hard I try , I can't get rid of the heartbreak with Lexus , she was the only one who ever came up to me and would flirt with me , it made me feel like I worth something , that is in til I found out she only doing it get my money , I didn't even see it coming , no one told me , I didn't want to believe it at first but ... it was true , I cried for months , I never went back to that awful place , that is in til now , I sighed " what's wrong?" I looked up I didn't even notice we had walk in and we were waiting in line " huh? oh , just thinking of old times " Bradley just gave a warm smile , " me too" was all he said before a lady boomed in " hey guys, welcome to Raisins! " It was the same blond girl who always ran the front desk , she never did wear very good make up, I forgot her name , she gave us one of her smile " okay follow me!" she spoke in cheery tone , I looked around as she showed us to our table , all the girls have grown up , the place still was looked the same , only it was mostly men who probably came for the food , " alright here's your seat! someone will be right with you!" and just like that she left , we took our seats , Bradley already had his nose in the menu , " I think I'll have the steak , what about you?" he looked up and smiled " oh um I guess I'll have the wings" to tell the truth , I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I could , with out seeing 'her' " hello I'm Lexus! can I take your orders sugar?" a smooth voice called , I prayed to god it was another Lexus , oh hamburgers! I looked up to find a big chested woman with long hair , the years had not been kind to her , that's all I'm going to say about her face " ah yes I'll have the steak , and the little lady will have the wings " Lexus wrote down the order and walked off that god she left! I don't think I can stand another moment of this .

that's when I hear another voice from behind us , " hello welcome to Raisins!" I turned my head and smiled , it was Bebe taking an order from Token , I raised an eye I guess token got out of collage early , " it was so boring before you walk in sexy!" Bebe spoke in a sexy tone , trying to get a tip I just rolled my eyes , Token was still the rich kid of south Park , the last I heard of Token was that he was in the same Collage as Wendy , he was going to start his own Building Company , I guess he's still working on it . Bebe looked up and waved at me , I waved back , she went back to taking Token's order , I turned back and watched as Bradley just blushed at me " what?" I asked raising an eye " yo-you look nice tonight " " um thanks" I liked the comment he gave me , but it just didn't make me feel good for some reason , finally our orders came " alright enjoy your food and drinks sugar !" and just like that she left us alone and we started to eat our food , it wasn't the best food but the wings were the best.

After we gave her a tip and payed for our meal, at least she said thank you , Bradley started up the car but didn't drive , he looked over me with lust in his eyes " um why are you looking at me all funny? " he just chuckled as he grabbed my hand " it's just that , no matter how hard I try ... you always look like butters and right now , I've never wanted to fuck a boy this badly " my eyes widen " n-now wait a sec! I'm n-not a boy! at least not anymore! " he began to rub his other hand up my skirt , I tried to push it away " I don't care, I want you!" " stop it Bradley! this an't right! " doesn't he know I'm dating Eric? I finally was able to get my hand free and slap him " STOP IT!" while Bradley was in shock , I made a run for it and got out of the car , I ran as far as my legs would go while feeling myself start to cry , when I was sure I was far away enough , I slid down against a wall and start doing the only thing I knew how to do, cry I just sat there and Cried . After what felt like hours I started walking back to the campus , it started to rain oh jeez now my hair will get all wet , I looked to find I was near Eric's Dorm Room , It shivered, it was getting cold , I sighed and made my way to Eric's room.

I take a sip of my hot chocolate as I sit on the edge of the bed , as I watched Eric glare at me from across the room , I looked down " y-you were right " Eric just shook his head " yeah , I won't lie , I'm fucking pissed at you " " I'm sorry " Eric let out a annoyed sigh " the good thing is your okay and you didn't get raped " I'm not sure if I should feel better or worse by that comment ? " you can sleep here tonight I don't want you getting wet again" Eric looked down while blushing , as he rubbed the back of his neck " um sure thank you Eric" I blushed hard as I smiled , " a-and I'm sorry I well yelled at you "

" it's alright Eric , i forgive you " I smiled as I placed a hand on his shoulder , he blushed hard at me " er whatever " he grabbed my hand and held it for the longest time " stop begin a pussy " I was about to answer that's when he kissed me , my body felt warm as he did so , I feel as though I'm flying with out wings , I feel him put his free hand on my cheek and deepen the kiss , I pull him close to me , he can really nice fella when he wants to be , that night when Eric made love to me , it felt real and that he loved me .

only then did I take note ,finals were coming oh jeez..


	7. Ch 7 My Hero

the next week was scary I was running out of time , why? because finals were almost here , I sat in my room studying with pip helping of course , Wendy sent me text saying she was finally done with Collage and had moved in with Micheal , She said they moved out of south park and into North Park , she also said that she was living her dream as doctor and was enjoying every minute of it , she said she would be able to come to my collage and watch my graduation, Micheal's book had went though the roof , He was on TV and everything , even though he would always smoke but that didn't brother anybody . I got a letter from Pete and Henreitta , saying that they wish me luck but at the same time warned me of the world's bad sides, I just wrote back saying I miss you too ,Pete became a great known Painter which everyone in Parries loved, as for Henreitta she became a great actor for Micheal's Play, Micheal told me Frickle became a rock star somehow all the goths loved his singing voice, I've listen to some of his music he sent me and it's not the best , it's good just not the best , but at least he's doing what he does best. Tweek and Craig are Dating again , even though Tweek will say it may take time to trust Craig , I think he was Happy to be with someone who loved him , Craig still smokes but not as much as he used too , he told me he didn't care what anyone thought about him dating Tweek , if they didn't like it then he would tell them they would just have to deal with it and flip them off , Craig started working as Manager , he seemed to like the job I think it was because he could hang around Tweek more Even Bebe still worked in south park , she married Clyde just a few days ago , she told me Clyde was working on getting the money for a house of there own , Kenny sent a text just yesterday saying he would be moving to north park , golly everyone seems to like North park? Even Eric and I plan to move there , I hear it's much better then here , at least I'm hoping . Kenny and Morgan are still married and Kenny won't stop talking about Morgan , saying how sexy he is and how he gives the best blowjob's , even Morgan told me Kenny is very good in bed, even though I really didn't need to know that.

I tapped my pen on my paper , looked over my study sheet for 100th time that night, I looked over and giggled to find a sleeping Pip, poor pip sometimes I think he over works himself , I go back to my study sheet , looking over everything making sure I have everything , I looked at the clock which read 12:00 pm , I think that's enough for now , I shut my text book with my notes inside and layed down and fall asleep. I haven't seen Eric lately , last I had seen of him was when we did it , oh hamburgers .

Soon Exams came and gone , I tapped my finger as I waited for my results to be Emailed to me , Pip and Eric had already gotten there results and they had passed , Now it was just me , I look at the Computer once and while , hoping to see at least one Email , then finally it came I opened the Email , I tried to remain calm as I read the email, I tried my best to hold back my tears " wha-what does it say" Pip asked , I'm speechless at what I was reading , Eric had a hand on my shoulder and looked over the screen as he read aloud " you passed " I smiled as tears began to fall " she did it!" Pip hug me from behind, Eric just smirked and shook his head " always knew you could do it " was all Eric said , In the years I known Eric , this is the first time I've seen him say something sweet and actually meant it.

the day before I finished collage ,me and pip had just finished packing up our things , looking around the dorm room looked same as it did when we first moved in , I was really gonna miss this place , that's when I hear I knock on the door , at first I think maybe one of the teachers who was saying goodbye , but then again since when do the teacher's care about us? then who else could it be? as I opened the door , I saw wendy and Eric standing there , I smiled warmly at them " can Marjoine come out to play?" Wendy asked with a smirk , Eric let out a low chuckle , I followed them out to the car as we laughed all the way there . just like the old times , I sat up front with Eric while Wendy sat in the back , Eric turned up the Radio , we all laughed as we listen. nothing ever changes in south park , It made me feel like a kid again . the next day felt great I finally made it and finished it , everyone was there , Pip and Damien had left early to go off somewhere , " so your moving to North park ? right?" Wendy asked with a smile, she wore a black suit it made her look , well very smart I guess? I just nodded " y-yeah" " AH! YOU'LL STILL COME AND VISIT RIGHT?! GAH!" Craig put arm around Tweek trying to calm him down " relax sexy" this caused a blush from Tweek , which made me giggle " of course I will Tweek" I looked over at Eric , he had been acting weird all day , he was blushing and he kept on getting his words missed up ? I mean Eric can sometimes be a mess , but not like this! oh jeez I hope he's not sick . Stan and Klye showed up a few hours later , it was great to see everyone here .

It's almost Dark the fireworks are about to go off , I look at the sky as the rest of us watch ,I feel Eric grab my hand and pulled me slowly to the side , he is blushing hard, he's not making good eye contact as he rubbed the back of the neck , he looks around for some reason , I guess to make sure so no one is around " er ... how do I say this?" I blinked in confused matter " is something wrong " I asked in worried tone of voice , " well um er! OH FUCK IT!" he grabbed my hand , for a moment I was scared but then He pulled out a ring with a blue flower on it " Eric ..is that?" I looked up at him and he blushed full red "yeah, don't make it fucking harder then it already is " my eyes widen" I don't know what to say " I blushed full red as he kissed me deep with tongue , then I hear the fireworks go off , Sadly he broke away " say you'll be my wife ..." I could feel tears falling down my eyes , I nodded , then he slowly placed the small ring on my middle finger , he kissed me deep with tongue , he his one hand on my cheek and the other around my small fame. please don't let this be dream! please god! placing both hands on his shoulders , I know I'm not dreaming , because I can still hear my friends cheering and clapping for the fireworks, Finally Eric pulled away but his hand still in mine , we stayed like that for the rest of the night. I looked at the fireworks , in a way Eric was my hero , he saved me and I can't thank him enough. Soon I would be his wife


	8. Ch 8 Years later

" MUM!" a loud high voice calls from up stairs , I look up to find my daughter Erica , her arms crossed as huffed , her long brown hair that stopped at her hips , she was in another one of her bad moods , she glared at me with her blue eyes " what is it sweetie?" I raised an eye " I need money! " " what for?" " MOM! the new Terrance and phillip movie came out! If I don't see it ! then Ace and others are going to rub it in my face! " I giggled at how much my daughter took after Eric , Ace was Wendy's and Micheal son , " d-did you do all your chores?" she gowned " yes ma! can I go!" I reach into my pocket and gave her 5 dollars, she grabbed it then put on her blue hat and ran out the door , I could hear Ace outside " come on Fat bitch!" " don't call me fat! you fag!" then they were off , kinda reminds me of Eric and how he used to treat people , and I wouldn't say Erica is fat , just a little big around the hips. I sighed , North park is so much better then South park , I don't even have to think about it anymore but I do remember my old friends , I don't hear from them much , the only people , I mostly hear are Wendy , Micheal , Stan and Kyle , they some how had a baby boy named Jake, He has red hair but looks like Stan, and even though , I hardly see much of Kenny or Morgan , they had a girl which they named Ken , She takes after Kenny in looks , she wears a light purple hood, it's hard to understand her sometimes , but then again ...it was the same with Kenny , but sad to say Ken also took after the always getting killed like Kenny , only it wasn't as Bad and this time everyone remembered it happened , it was odd. Bebe and Clyde had a Baby , her name was Alice , Even though they still live in South Park , they sometimes come over and visit , I'll never know how Tweek and Craig were able to have a Baby , they named him Tweak , they still lived in South Park as well , sad to say but at least I would go and visit once and while , as for Pete and Henrattia they still live in Parries , they had a baby and name him Hades , it was an odd name but i didn't ask ,I took a sip of my tea as I listened to the new red car pull up in our drive way. I smiled softly as I watched my Husband get out of his Car , no matter how old he gets , he still looks sexy to me , he smirked as he grabbed me by the sides and kissed me on the cheek " did I miss anything ?" I just shrugged " nothing much dear, Erica just went out " he just chuckled " I keep telling you, she's gonna end up fucking one of them" I sighed " oh Eric, she's only in 4th grade!" Eric just smirked as he shrugged " I'm just saying, she might even start drinking " " ERIC!" I started to look worried , even though I trusted Erica that didn't stop me from worrying about her " I'm only fucking with you " he kisses my cheek and that does make me feel a little better. he took my hand into his " so how was work?" he chuckled " great! I won yet again!" I just put on a fake smile " oh well that's nice" I commented , ever since Eric became a Lawyer , he's been working hard and he always win very Case , well at least he doesn't tell the Judge to suck his Balls . that god , other wise he would go to jail, er anyways , I never though I see the day when Eric would enjoy doing what he loves doing best , I smiled at him " you don't mind if I invited Wendy and Micheal over do you ?" Eric glared at me but he sighed " sure why not " he rolled his eyes , Eric doesn't get as mad as he use too like when we were teens , he still gets mad but not angry he doesn't look any different then back in collage , he is growing a little bred which made him look older , he always wore ties now and then. I started setting out dinner plates , it's been a long time since we had anyone over for dinner. I looked up and found myself looking in the mirror , I no longer wore flat pigtails , I now wear my hair down , it's still short but long it stops at my shoulders , I looked at my long sleeve button dress , I haven't gotten any taller but I guess I did look like the mother type, I snapped out of my thoughts and went back into the kitchen, I started cooking Dinner. one of the things , I didn't mind , Eric and the others always loved my cooking , as I thought about Eric I looked down at my wedding ring , the blue flower shined in the light , making me smile , I still recall our wedding day it wasn't the best day , Eric was at his worse that day , he could barley even talk , Kenny begin the best man tried to help Eric , as for me I guess I was a little bit of cry baby that day , Wendy one of my bride's maid , finally got me to stopped my crying , Eric did get into fight with Kyle, right before the I do's , but above all that ... it was a good day , we went to Hawaii for our Honeymoon , I'll leave the rest out ...since it was just us for the rest of the night.

I sat the food out as I watched Eric sit on the couch drinking a Beer , while watching TV , I just shook my head and sat next to him while he put his arm around me " that smells fucking good, what is it?" I giggled " you'll just have to wait and see" he raised an eye as he huffed " no fair!" he barked , I heard the doorbell ring and that gives me the chance to get going before I get on Eric's Bad side , I walked up in my blue sneakers as I open the door and smile at Wendy and Michael , Wendy had her long dark Hair in a bun, she does now and then wear her lab coat , you never know when you need a doctor , I think Micheal has change the most , he know wears long brown pants with a red scarf , I moved out of the way as the two married couple entered " I see you and Cartman have done a good job of taking care of the place " Wendy pointed out, Micheal pushed his glasses up " it's okay I guess" I think those glasses suit him " well it costed an awful lot!" Eric barked as he smirked at the other two, Wendy just nodded " so how's the little brat doing?" " you mean Erica?" Wendy just chuckled " yeah " " she just left a little while ago to go with her friends to see a movie " Micheal grabs hold of Wendy's hand " our son is with her " " yeah those two fight more then anything " we laughed at that , Eric just chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his Jeans , Wendy just smirked " they kinda act just like you and Eric back when you were kids" I feel my face heat up at that comment , even though it was true " well fuck you too bitch" Eric barked pulling me close to his side. I blushed hard, as Wendy rolled her eyes " dude that's so goth" Micheal just sighed , " fuck you Emo fag!" Eric huffed , I gave a fake smile " um who's hungry?" Eric finally let go of my side and rushed into the dinning room , it works every time " I guess I could use a little food" Wendy spoke as she took a seat next to me , Micheal sat across from her " has to be better then Kyle's " he spoke under his breath , Wendy just rolled her eyes " I think your food will be great!" she smiled as I set out the food and we all started to dig in , " this is fucking sweet" Eric smirked " um thank you Eric" I started eating and he was right , it's still just as good as last one , " I hate to say it but I agree with Eric , this is great" Wendy nodded , Micheal kept eating " this doesn't suck" I smiled " um thank you I think " after dinner was over , we all sat around and talked for a bit " so how your new Job Marjoine?" Micheal asked while taking a sip of his wine, I shrugged " it's okay, begin a cook an't so bad" " you do make the best food" Wendy, was snuggled up against her Husband, Eric had his arm around me as he finished off his Beer " the family life , an't as bad as I thought it would be " he said pulling me closer to his side , and Eric was right , it wasn't as bad as I thought , I guess our family's just raised us hard I guess? " that's right , having a kid it's hard at first but dude it gets better" Micheal just shrugged " yeah" Wendy looked up and at the clock " well we better be going , we have to be home before Ace" Wendy said standing up, Eric gave a cocky smirk " leaving so soon? too bad so sad" " fuck you fatass" Wendy barked at him, Micheal stood up setting his glass on the table " well it was nice seeing you " he grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her to the door , I just smiled warmly " it was nice having you" Wendy sighed and waved as they left , It feels like only yesterday when those two got married , I started to pick up the plates and began washing them , in til I felt someone wrap there big arms around my hips " almost done?" Eric smirked as he held me close , I blushed hard " um yeah " he kissed my cheek from behind " why don't we go up stairs and you let me fuck your brains out " I blushed fully red " E-Eric! what if Erica comes home !" Eric smirked and sweep me off my feet and carried me Bird style upstairs while chuckling " such a Cock tease" I blushed hard at the comment , we have been though so much , I never thought that me , Butters would end up as , Sometimes I think we all lived , we almost died , but in the end , we made it and Eric is my true hero , Thank you


End file.
